ARBOLITO DE NAVIDAD
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Bella, una empresaria aburrida de no encontrar a su “príncipe azul” y Edward un doctor ansioso de encontrar una mujer, encontrándose gracias a un arbolito de navidad, la conexión y la navidad se harán presentes entre estos dos corazones


**Recordatorio: los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la espectacular Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es de mi navideña cabecita y mi Jazzy también; D**

**Cullen Christmas Contest**

**Nombre del One-Shot: **Arbolito de navidad

**Nombre de la autora**_**: **_maria alice cullen

**Personajes**_**: **_Edward/Bella

**Rating**_**: **_T

**Summary: Bella**, una empresaria aburrida de no encontrar a su "príncipe azul" y Edward un doctor ansioso de encontrar una mujer, encontrándose gracias a un arbolito de navidad, la conexión y la navidad se harán presentes entre estos dos corazones

**Arbolito de Navidad**

**Bella Pov**

Mire mi reloj cansinamente, mientras tecleaba los datos de las últimas ventas del día

-Bella, ¿Qué haces todavía en la oficina?, ya terminaron las horas laborales, además es navidad. Dijo mi amiga Ángela con su gorro navideño con letras grandes en purpurina: FELIZ NAVIDAD

-Ya casi termino Ang, además no hay nada nuevo en mi apartamento. Comente con desgano, era cierto, lo único que me ataba a mi apartamento es mi sobrino Jake, sino me la pasaría toda noche buena en mi oficina

-Deberías llamar a Jake y decirle que salgamos todos, seguro te divertirías. Susurro Ángela suplicante pero no quería ver toda la miel que derramaban ella y Ben juntos

-Ángela, tu y Ben estarán juntos, además Jake quier pasar Navidad en el apartamento. Conteste tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito, hasta un payaso se deprimiría con mi cara

-Bueno, entonces, feliz navidad, Bella. Dijo Ángela no muy convencida mientras me dejaba en mi silenciosa oficina

Me recosté en la acolchonada silla mientras cerraba mis ojos para "descansar", lo cual no pude hacer por culpa de los recuerdos que ocuparon mi mente

**Flash back**

_Estaba con Jake, pues mi hermana, Marie había salido con mis padres para sacar unos pasaportes, dejarían la ciudad para empezar desde 0 debido a su estado de madre sotera__, porque el desgraciado del padre no respondía por Jake, con tan solo 13 años, Marie pensó que un cambio le sentaría bien a Jake_

_Tocaron la puerta uy un extraño viento frío me llego, helándome hasta los huesos, abrí la puerta con pasos trémulos dejando ver a un policía mortificado, algo no andaba bien._

_-¿Usted es la señorita Isabella Swan? Pregunto indeciso pero con tristeza en sus ojos_

_-Si, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre oficial? Pregunté con una enorme incertidumbre_

_-Ocurrió un accidente automovilístico, en el que murieron tres personas identificadas como, Charlie, Renne y Marie Swan, parientes suyos…_

_Ya no pude escucha mas, mil dagas filosas atravesaron mi pecho ante la reciente noticia, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia cerré la puerta en las narices del policía, importándome muy poco lo que pensaran de la hija del ahora ex jefe de policía, dejándome caer en el suelo soltando las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, no se cuantas horas estuve llorando hasta que Jake somnoliento se acerco hacia mi para preguntarme porque estaba llorando, al verlo me di cuenta que no podía echar todo a la basura por ese acontecimiento, ya que había alguien que contaba con mi apoyo._

_Con toda la valentía que pude le conté a Jake lo sucedido, me sorprendió que no me gritara diciendo que era todo mentira, fue todo lo contrario, me abrazo dándome apoyo y lloro conmigo durante horas; me encargue del sepelio y de colocar la mejor cara que pude al recibir las tan típicas palabras: "mi sentido pésame" algunos sinceros, otros con la mascara de hipocresía, buscaron l padre de Jake pero nunca lo encontraron, poco me importaba sino lo encontraban porque yo iba a encargarme__de Jake_

**Fin del flash back**

Me celular comenzó a sonar la canción Crazy de Britney Spears, ya sabia quien era la dueña de ese tono

-hola Ali. Salude

_-Isabella, ¿para que rayos tienes el celular si no lo contestas?_ Me preguntó sulfúrica, hasta el punto de tener que alejar el teléfono del oído sino me dejaría sorda ara navidad

-Lo siento Alice, es que me concentre en el trabajo. Mentí por la salud de mi pobre oído, ¡error!

_-¿Que haces todavía trabajando?_ Pregunto mucho mas fuerte, es oficial quede sorda

-Tenía mucho trabajo Ali. Dije una mentira piadosa

_-Bella, es N-A-V-I-D-A-D, deberías estar celebrando_. Comento con su voz cantarina

-Ya termine, iré a mi apartamento y celebrare con Jacob. Comente, en parte era verdad, le daría su regalo y saldríamos a cenar o pediríamos algo

-_Perfecto, llámale y dile que te demoraras y que este listo para ir a un lugar_. Dijo Alice y podría jurar que estaría dando saltitos

-Alice, no quiero salir, además Jake quiere…

-_No me vengas con la típica escusa de "Jake quiere pasar la navidad en el apartamento" porque eso no te lo cree ni tu abuela._ Dijo imitando mi voz para decir la escusa, rayos, debería cambiar de táctica

-Esta bien tu ganas diablilla. Comente con una media sonrisa

-_Así me_ gusta Bells, ahora te mando la dirección de mi hermano. Susurro alegremente

-¿Emmett? Pregunte porque ya sabía donde vivía aunque podría ser…

-_No, mi otro hermano, ah casi se me olvida, tienes que comprar algunas cositas._ Dijo de forma autoritaria, gemí al pensar en las compras con Alice

-Nada _de peros Bella, lastimosamente no puedo ir contigo, así que mas te vale escoger bien._ Murmuro la duendecillo apuesto que estaría frunciendo el seño

-Pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que tengo que comprar. Comente mientras mi mente divagaba entre ropa, comida o regalos pero nunca pensé que fuera lo que me dijo

-_Un árbol navideño y adornos_. Susurro como si hablara del clima, pero no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo eso

-¿Qué? Pregunte sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

-_U-n a-r-b-o-l n-a-v-i-d-e-ñ-o y a-d-o-r-n-o-s_. Deletreo como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años

-Y eso es porque…

-_Mi_ _hermano necesita remodelar su árbol de navidad, vamos Bella ayúdame_. Pidió con nota de niña que quiere ese juguete favorito

-Esta bien. Dije resignada, no quería gastar mas saliva si total terminaría cediendo

-_Gracias Bellita, te prometo que no te arrepentirás_. Susurro de manera misteriosa para después colgar

Busque el número de Jake para comunicarle él "pequeño" cambio de planes

-Hola Jake. Salude alegre

-_Hola Bella, estaba preocupado de que el trabajo te hubiera devorado viva._ Bromeo Jacob con su tono jovial, para ser un chico de 17 años con una altura de un poste eléctrico guarda su tono jovial con las chicas y conmigo.

-Muy chistoso Jacob, te llamaba para decirte que hubo un cambio de planes. Comente mientras hacia una mueca pensando en las compras navideñas que tenia que hacer

-_La enana verdad_. Dijo Jacob afirmando lo que le iba a decir, a veces podía ser muy perceptivo

-Si, Alice quiere que pasemos la navidad con su familia. Dije pensando en que no aburriría a Jake con esta "navidad"

_-¡Súper! Entonces vienes por mí y nos vamos_. Comento alegremente

-No, Alice me pidió que hiciera unas compras antes. Dije recordando mi tortura

-Bueno, te deseo suerte Bells, adiós. Murmuro Jake para luego colgar

Recogí mis cosas mientras apagaba el computador, Alice era otra historia

Después de la muerte de mis padres, conocí a Alice y Rosalie, eran nuevas en la universidad y me asignaron ser su guía, de inmediato nos hicimos amigas, con nuevas amigas hice nuevos cambios, como por ejemplo mudarme, me mude al Petn house y tuve la suerte de tener un vecino amigable llamado Jasper, el cual quedo flechado de Alice apenas las chicas me visitaron, también asistía al psicólogo, Emmett, quien casualmente era hermano de Alice, igualmente se enamoro de Rose cuando me acompaño a una consulta, por eso mi amigos me dicen cupido pero "mi magia" no funciona conmigo, si eh salido con hombres pero teniendo a un mastodonte como Jake y con los pocos hombres que quieren una relación seria, mis posibilidades son denigrantes.

Llegue al almacén mas llamativo y estresante de todo NY, _fascinante, _si a fascinante se podía llamar sacar de casillas a los clientes con su maldita lentitud, entonces es lo mas fascinante que eh tenido el "gusto" de ver.

Debía admitir que tenían objetos navideños fascinantes pero todo eso se va al demonio junto con mi paciencia al hacer la fila para pagar

Agarre un carrito para comenzar mis compras, habían ositos, manzanas hasta chicas desnudas con el puro gorro navideño, escuche un "¡Ay!" de parte de un hombre, me gire para ver de donde provenía el sonido y puedo jurar que comencé a babear

Era un hombre alto, musculoso, con pómulos marcados y la mandíbula marcada, un sedoso cabello broncíneo y unos labio, ¡oh dios!, que labios tan carnosos pero no me había dado cuenta que mi carrito lo estaba pisando

Con rapidez quite el carrito sintiendo el característico sonrojo acoplarse en mis mejillas _¡Bien hecho Bella! Pisas a un hombre sexy y solo te quedas babeando._ Me decía mi conciencia

-Yo…lo siento. Dije nerviosa, para luego mirar sus ojos, rayos, son dos preciosas esmeraldas donde es fácil perderse, _para Bella, estas tan desesperada que te pegas hasta a un poste_. Murmure para mis adentros

-No hay problema. Comento el hombre con una maravilla voz de terciopelo, yo me quede deslumbrada como si mis pies pesaran más de un tonelada

_Bueno, tal vez sea buena idea comprar adornos navideños_. Pensé mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en mi cara.

Decidí empezar por las luces, me acerque a una dependienta para preguntarle cual de las luces servia, en _fascinante_ nunca se sabe.

-¿Sabe si alguna de estas luces sirve? Pregunte señalando el montón de luces, algunas sin empaque, la dependienta me miro enarcando una ceja para luego acercarse al montón y decir:

-¿Cuál le gusta? Me pregunto con una sonrisa falsa, hay veces que me compadezco de los que trabajan en este lugar.

Agarre una caja de luces bastante grande-Esa no sirve se le perdieron focos-me comento la chica mientras se limaba las uñas, ¡rayos! Odio ese sonido, decidí escoger otra mas pequeña-Esa tampoco todos los focos se rompieron- Me dijo la chica mientras miraba su "trabajo" con sus uñas, agarre otra pequeña con focos de diferentes formas-Ese menos, lo dejaron caer en un charco-_la paciencia es una virtud_. Me dije para mis adentros, pero lamia llego al límite

-¿y Cual de estas malditas luces sirve? Pregunte apretando la mandíbula, la chiquilla me miro incrédula para después negar con la cabeza

-Cuide ese vocabulario señorita, puede ser que Santa le traiga carbón esta navidad. Ahora la de la cara de incredulidad era yo, ¡me estaba dando una orden!

-Usted no es nadie para venir a darme órdenes. Conteste sulfúrica, di dos pasos atrás

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que escoja las luces malas! Comento sacándome la lengua, iba a responderle pero mis pies se enredaron con algo, ¡este día no se puede poner peor!

Espere la dura caída contra el lustroso suelo de _fascinante _pero fue remplazado por dos fuertes brazos los cuales desprendían un magnifico olor a miel y lavanda, _el cielo_. Pensé pero me congele al escuchar _esa_ voz

-¿Se encuentra bien? Me pregunto esa voz aterciopelada de la cual me había quedado embelezada hace un momento, retiro lo dicho: ya esta peor, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esa maravillosa ara de Dios griego y con unas esmeraldas que me miraban con preocupación

-Eh…si…gracias. Dije sin poder evitar perderme en sus ojos, ¡contrólate Bella!

-Lo lamento, de verdad, es que miraba unas esferas y una se me escapo…lo lamento. Realmente estaba preocupado se veía tan lindo, como si mis manos tuvieran vida propia, tome sus manos y dije:

-Estoy bien, gracias. Dije reglándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego irme para que no me viera el profundo sonrojo, dejándose caer n el lustroso suelo de fascinantes que momentos antes iba a manchar por su caída

-Mike dejaste entrar otra vez a los vagos. Dijo una chiquilla llamada Jessica, mientras me señalaba, tenia que venir a este almacén de porquería

Estaba furiosa con _Fascinante,_ con la navidad, con el Dios griego, sobretodo estaba furiosa de mi misma, son dos encuentros y ni siquiera le eh preguntado el nombre; mi valentía es tan grande como la paciencia de Rosalie con Emmett: nula, compre un poco de adornos y unas cuantas luces, dejando al final el árbol, lo se, yo comprando un árbol

Encontré un árbol artificial con nieve, lindo y muy frondoso, lo toque y a pesar de ser un material plástico era suave, iba a cogerlo pero alguien lo estaba jalando, _este no es mi día_. Pensé para mis adentros

-Quien rayos este jalando el árbol las pagara caro. Dije o más bien grite, estaba cansada de este lugar y lo menos que quería era una viejita cansona reclamado ese árbol como suyo con la patética escusa de que "mis nietos vienen a visitarme" esa la utilizaba mi madre para ganar los mejores adornos y por eso en la calle me preguntaban como estaban los niños

En ese mismo momento quise que me tragara la tierra al ver la persona a quien le había gritado, tenia que ser el Dios griego que esta vez me sonreía, mi cara se puso en diferentes tonos de rojo tanto que me podrían confundir por un tomate

-Yo…Pero no me dejo terminar, puesto que puso un dedo en mi boca, ¡rayos! este hombre me esta haciendo flaquear

-Son bastantes disculpas el día de hoy, ¿que tal si nos presentamos? Me pregunto con su voz musical, apareciendo el ya conocido rubor en mis mejillas para luego extenderme la mano

-Edward Cullen. Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, ahora mi favorita, extrañamente me sonó conocido pero no podía pensar claramente con el mirándome, extendí mi mano y de inmediato sentí una descarga eléctrica, en vez de saludarla como personas recién conocidas, le dio un beso como un enamorado.

-Bella Swan. Comente sonriéndole calidamente, lo regular seria tenerle un poco de desconfianza pero con el no podía, el me tranquilizaba, raro.

-¿Te puedo invitar un café? Pregunto Edward cuando pagamos las compras y después de pelear como 15 minutos decidimos que el se llevaría el árbol, total es mucha carga.

-Claro. Dije con mi tono de voz mas alto de lo normal, logrando otro sonrojo, parecía el día internacional de sonrojar a Bella

El solo sonrío dejándome aturdida mientras caminábamos rumbo a Starbucks,¡dios! Este hombre si que era caballeroso, había salido con hombres pero la mayoría de ellos, lo utilizaban como artimaña para una sola noche, sin embargo, Edward era diferente

-Lamento todos los problemas que te cause, Bella. Comento Edward un poco avergonzado, me encantaba escuchar mi nombre en sus labios

-¡Hey! Dijiste que ya eran demasiadas disculpas. Comente mientras el soltaba una carcajada

-Bueno, ¿que tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? Me pregunto un poco nervioso, la verdad es que se me adelanto, pero jamás se lo diría

-¡Genial!. Era extraño pero el revivía a la Bella divertida, todo con Edward era extraño pero placentero

Me contó que era doctor, instantáneamente mi mente imagino a Edward con la bata de doctor, y no eran imágenes decentes, tuve que hacer otra pregunta para despejarme de esas imágenes que si las viera una sacerdote les daría un paro cardiaco, compartíamos varios gustos, principales por la lectura y la música clásica pero no podía compartir su punto por Romeo y Julieta:

-¿Cómo que te parece tonta la muerte de Romeo? Pregunte sin poder creérmelo

-Porque el debió averiguar mejor si su amada estaba muerta y tomo la muerte como un camino fácil. Dijo Edward mientras sonreía pero yo ya estaba furiosa y normalmente me coloco roja por eso

-Pero a el le dieron mal el mensaje y el creía que se reencontraría con ella. Susurre como una niña peleando por lo que esta bien contra lo que esta mal

El se acerco lo suficiente para ver a la perfección su rostro y para que me diera una combustión espontánea

-Sabes, te ves hermosa cuando estas furiosa. Me dijo con su irresistible voz haciendo me sonrojar pero por otro cosa, hasta que mi celular vibro en mi pantalón haciéndome saltar

Maldije internamente por no haber apagado el tonto aparato, vi que era una llamada de Alice, con pesar tuve que levantarme para decirle:

-Tengo que irme. Comente sintiendo un vacío en mi pecho completamente nuevo para mí, el se levanto con dolor en sus ojos pero yo le había dado la espalda para marcharme, al menos había conocido a un Dios griego pero alguien me detuvo agarrando mi brazo y haciéndome voltear

-No te vallas, yo se que apenas nos conocemos pero de verdad te necesito, no hay manera que no sienta esto por ti. Comento mi Dios griego con desesperación para luego besarme, como dije, sus labios eran suaves y adictivos, una droga para mí

Mis manos adquirieron vida propia al enrollarse en el cuello de Edward y el se posiciono de mi cintito pidiéndome acceso para profundizar el beso, el cual accedí gustosa, pero duro poco por la falta de aire.

Yo no podía verlo a la cara, porque sabía que tarde o temprano se acabaría este cuento de hadas navideño, el levanto mi barbilla para mirarme y decirme:

-Eres la mujer mas interésate que eh conocido. Me dijo mirándome con admiración para después besarme, ya no me quedaba duda, tendría que vivir al máximo me fantasía

-¿Te apetecería ir a dar un paseo? Me pregunto mirándome profundamente. Yo solo pude asentir debido al aturdimiento

Caminamos hacia el parque más cercano hasta llegar a una banca, un viento gélido nos acariciaba haciéndome tirititar, Edward lo noto y me ofreció su chaqueta, la acepte sonrojada oliendo en secreto su aroma tan delicioso y cautivador, pude escuchar su risa al ver mi sonrojo

-No sabes el efecto que produces en las personas. Dije apretando los dientes

-¿El efecto? Pregunto mi dios griego con la confusión plasmada en su hermoso rostro

-Los deslumbras con frecuencia. Murmure señalando a Starbucks como si fuera una persona, bueno, en parte lo es por la chiquilla mesera

El sonrío torcidamente clavando sus profundos y maliciosos ojos esmeraldas en mi, _oh no_

-¿Te deslumbro? Me pregunto mirándome fijamente, es oficial no podré dormir hoy ni lo que resta de vida, se acerco lo bastante cerca para que nuestras narices se tocasen

-Yo…no pude terminar la frase porque el molesto celular comenzó a sonar la conocida canción _Crazy_

Edward me dio espacio porque su celular también sonaba pero era So what de Pink.

-Hola Ali

-_Bella ¿Dónde rayos estas?_ Me pregunto Alice y podría jurar que estaba zapateando el suelo, _si supieras…_

-Tranquilízate Ali, me retrase un poco con las compras, además se te olvida que estoy en _Fascinante_. Comente de Alice fue que agarre ese tonto cansancio de venir a _Fascinante_, ella+Almacén súper lento= a Bella pierde la paciencia

-Bueno, no importa, vente ya. Me dijo para después colgar sin dejarme decirle ni siquiera adiós, detesto a esa enana

Regrese maldiciendo cosas en voz baja y también vi a Edward molesto y refunfuñando.

-Tengo que irme. Dijimos al unísono para luego reírnos

-Dame tu teléfono y así estaremos en contacto. Dije pensando en volver a vivir este momento, Edward asintió sonriente

Nos despedimos con un tierno beso, me apresure a llegar al apartamento, seguro Jake me iba a matar

Abrí la puerta ligeramente, las luces estaban pagadas, _seguro estará dormido. _ Pensé pero me equivoque

-¿Que son estas horas de llegar Isabella? Me pregunto Jake usando su voz adulta

-Eh papa… la fiesta se demoro ¿me perdonas? Pregunte siguiéndole el juego

-Te perdono solo por ser navidad. Me dijo mientras me regalaba una de sus sonrisas, casi se me olvidaba que hoy era la fecha mas aburrida para mí pero agora se convirtió en la mejor fecha del año, salte a su regazo para abrazarlo

-¡Feliz navidad, Jake! Mencione abrazándolo fuerte

-Feliz navidad Bella, y esto a la vista de los vecinos se llama incesto. Me dijo Jake en broma ganándose un golpe de mi parte

-Toma, lo mando Alice para ti, dijo que esta vez se arriesgaría a dejarte sola con la ropa. Comento Jacob haciendo la cara de horror de Alice tuve que rodar los ojos ante su comentario

Me vestí con rapidez, eran muchos cambios este día, no necesitaba la furia de Alice sobre mi, pero no pude evitar apreciarme cuando termine de arreglarme, me vía realmente hermosa, era un vestido azul hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos bajos del mismo color

Salí y Jacob se estaba terminando de peinar su desastre cabelludo como el le decía, se veía muy guapo en su traje, lo abrace:

-Te ves muy apuesto Jake

-Gracias Bells, pero me estas arrugando el traje y es un Armani. Me dijo en broma alisándose sus imaginarias arrugas

-Si quieres te presto mi delineador para que combine. Mencione en broma

-¡Hey! Cuidado con tu bocota, pequeña. Susurro Jake mientras me abría la puerta del Aston Marti, llegamos a la casa-mansión del hermano de Alice, Alice hablaba muy poco de su familia así que no conocía mucho de su otro hermano, prácticamente nada

Nos bajamos del Aston y caminamos precariamente rápido, corriendo para llegar al timbre arreglarnos bien y tocarlo

Nos abrió Emmett vestido elegantemente al igual que Jacob y nos anuncio:

-Llego la hija prodiga y el lobito subdesarrollado. Ese era el apodo de Jake a el no le molestaba porque le decía a Emmett osito cariñosito

Entramos a la casa-mansión estaba iluminada tenuemente y decorada al estilo navideño con guirnaldas y coronas navideñas solo faltaba el árbol, trague fuertemente pensando en que no había comprado el árbol, pero apareció mi salvación, Jasper lo traía y se me hizo conocido el árbol, me recordó a…

-Jasper dañas ese árbol y no vivirás para contarlo. Dijo _esa _voz aterciopelada y el cuerpo de Dios griego estaba detrás de Jasper ayudándolo con la punta, vestido igual que los chicos, casi me caigo si no fuera porque Jacob me mantenía agarrada la mano

El dios griego noto mi presencia y al parecer le cayó como balde de agua fría porque soltó la punta dejando al pobre de Jasper solo con el árbol

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Edward? Preguntó Jasper tratando de sostener el árbol, Edward no dijo nada, solo volvió a hacer su labor sin despegar su mirada de mi, con razón me sonaba su apellido, _despistada_

En ese momento bajo Alice y Rosalía con sus respectivos vestidos, morado y rojo, ahora los chicos estaban con los ojos desorbitados exceptuando a Jake y Edward

-¡Bella! Mencionaron las dos apartando a los chicos que querían recibirlas con un beso para estar conmigo

Me dieron un abrazo asfixiante, al cual se le apuntaron los chicos, pero ellas se apartaron espantadas

-Vestidos. Murmuraron al unísono, en ese momento bajo una chica de la misma edad de Jake vestida de la misma forma que nosotras pero ella era verde

-Papa ya no queda ponche. Menciono la chica dirigiéndose a _El_, mi corazón dejo de latir y se rompió en mil pedacitos, el hombre que le había dado luz a mi vida ahora le robaba no solo la luz sino mi corazón

Bella, te presento a Edward, mi hermano. Me dijo Alice arrastrándome al amor de mi vida y a la vez arrastrando a Jake

-Edward Cullen. Susurro con ¿traición? Y ¿dolor? El no tenia porque sentirse así, era yo

-Bella Swan. Dije estrechándole la mano por pura cortesía porque el dolor de verlo a el y a su…hija me devastaba

-Esta es mi hija Rennesmee. Menciono Edward pasando un brazo por los hombros de la adolescente, ya no había esperanza, Jacob me apretó la mano cariñosamente como si supiera lo que estaba pasando

-El es Jacob Swan, mi sobrino. Mencione abrazándolo por la cintura, como hacia cuando el estaba triste pero ahora era al revés, Jacob dedico una mirada a Edward, como si lo estuviera evaluando y luego poso sus ojos en Rennesmee quien también lo miraba directamente sin vergüenza alguna

-Bella, nos acompañarías a hacer el árbol de navidad. Susurro Rennesmee mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa calida

-Por supuesto Renne…

-Nessie por favor. Me pidió amablemente, lo cual me pareció mucho al padre

Colocamos el hermoso árbol en posición, para empezar a adornarlo, Jacob trajo los adornos que había comprado y con Nessie comenzó a colocarlos riéndose y disfrutando como dos buenos amigos dejándome a mí con Edward, quien no cesaba de mirarme intensamente y rozarme con su mano cuando tenía la ocasión, logrando aturdirme. Terminamos de decorar el hermoso árbol, que ahora estaba bellamente iluminado y decorado navideñamente, trayendo a mi mente hermosos recuerdos de las navidades en que junto a mi madre y mi hermana decorábamos el árbol que papa traía del bosque.

Solo faltaba la estrella de navidad como le decía Nessie, y me pidió que la pusiera, me trajeron una escalerita, me subí rogando no tropezar porque la caída seria muy fea, coloque la estrella suspirando de alivio al lograr mi cometido pero festeje muy rápido porque mis pies se acalambraron y perdí el equilibrio

Rogando porque un fuera muy dura la caída, la espere pero nunca vino en vez de eso unos brazos muy fuertes me agarraron a tiempo

-¡Buena atrapada Eddie! Grito Emmett alegremente, aun peor, preferiría el lustroso suelo a estar en los brazos mi amado, me coloco en el piso suavemente

-Al parecer siempre nos encontramos en accidentes. Menciono Edward al oído, haciéndome soltar una risita

-¿Estas bien? Pregunto con preocupación en su voz, yo solo pude asentir porque me dolía ver su perfecto rostro y la traición pintada en su rostro

-Bueno chicos, vamos a mover el esqueleto con el amor de su vida. Menciono Alice con su voz musical mientras caminaba hacia la improvisada pista con Jasper

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? Me pregunto Edward, lo cual me hizo dar un respingo y mirarlo hacia los ojos, al verlos inevitablemente me perdí en ellos

-Si. Dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano y el la tomaba gustoso

Nos colocamos en el centro del salón para tener un poco de privacidad, _recuerda Bella esta ¡casado, casado, casado!_

-Increíble, ¿no? Pregunte con ironía sintiendo la decepción y el vacío

-¿Qué? Pregunto confundido

-Que seas el otro hermano de Alice. Murmure sin poder llegar al grano

-Ah. Susurro monocorde, eso me hizo hervir la sangre pero trate de tener toda la prudencia del mundo por respeto a Emmett y Alice

-Me debes una explicación. Dije guardando la calma

-Al igual que tu. Murmuro el con decepción, era totalmente ridículo

-¿Porque no empiezas tu? Pregunte apretando los dientes

-Las damas primero. Me contesto tensándose

-Primero el de la hija. Murmure pegándole suavemente

-La invitada es primero. Contesto acaloradamente

-Eres C-A-S-A-D-O. Dije suavemente pero firme, ya no podía dar más rodeos, el solo sonrío para decir:

-V-I-U-D-O. Comento dejándome petrificada, mi cara adquirió mil tonos de rojo, quise matarme ahí mismo, `pero una parte estaba saltando de la dicha

-Yo…lo lamento mucho. Dije con un hilo de voz, el solo sonrío torcidamente, negando con la cabeza

-No tienes porque lamentarte, Tanya, mi esposa, trabajaba en los negocios, y tuvo que viajar un día a Alaska para cerrar un negocio, yo me quede con la niña pero poco después me entere de que el avión donde iban había explotado extrañamente, desde ese día yo cuido a Rennesmee. Murmuro perdiendo la vista en el vacío, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Yo me quede muda sin poder abarcar todo el dolor que su noticia me revelaba, me sentía mal por gozar del mal de el, pero era inevitable no sentirme feliz de que el hombre que amo este libre

-Bueno, yo ya di mis explicaciones, ahora le toca a la señorita. Comento sonriente esperando mi respuesta, tome un respiro y hable

-Jacob es mi sobrino, yo tengo la custodia de el porque el desgraciado de su padre nunca respondió por el, mi hermana…esta muerta junto con mis padres, murieron en un accidente automovilístico, y yo me hago cargo del niño. Dije descargando todo lo que había guardo por años

-¿Y no tienes…a nadie? Pregunto preocupado

-No, solo a tu familia loca. Susurre sonriendo

-¿Y porque no me contaste? Pregunto Edward con dolor, _OH no _

-La mayora de los hombres con los que eh salido, solo quieren pasar una noche o se espantan al ver a "Jacob el poste humano" por eso prefiero reservarme el "ah y tengo un sobrino que vive conmigo como mi hijo2. Termine mirándolo a los ojos para estudiar su reacción pero fue muy extraña pues me… abrazo

-Yo no te podía decir, porque es más fácil conseguir una mujer para mi hija aparentando ser soltero que decir "y tengo una hija", además no soy muy bueno con las mujeres, las ahuyento como si apestará. Comento sonriendo al separarse de mí

-Pero yo no eh huido de ti como si apestaras por tu hija. Dije acercándome, tenía que arriesgarme

-Y yo no le tengo miedo a Jacob ni me eh escapado. Comento acercándose un poco mas mientras sonreía

-Eso lo veremos-murmuro Jacob pero al mirar a Edward dijo-digo que felicidad papi. Ganándose un golpe de parte de Nessie

-Cuidado que es tu suegro. Susurro bajito pero lo escuchamos a lo cual Edward gruño

-Bella, ¿me dejarías entrar en tu vida, me darías una oportunidad? Pregunto reluciente de esperanza

-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo. Murmure para besarlo con todo el amor, la ternura y la pasión desbordante desde que lo conocí

-Feliz navidad, mi amor. Susurro Edward juntando nuestras frentes

-Una de las mejores, por siempre. Dije yo alegremente mientras regresábamos a reunirnos con todos, con nuestra familia

**Bueno esta es una idea de mi invención por la navidad por que es una época para pasarla familia y amigos **

"**les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo"**

**Att:**

**Maria alice Cullen **


End file.
